1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for high-speed data transmission application connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission are widely used in electronic systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,209 and 6,315,608 both disclose such electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission.
The connectors disclosed in the above-mentioned patents each comprises an insulative housing having a base portion and a mating portion, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the housing, an inner shell enclosing the mating portion of the housing for electromagnetic interference protection, and an outer metal shell enclosing both the housing and the inner shell for further electromagnetic interference protection. The outer shell electrically connects to the grounding circuits of a printed circuit board, on which the connector is mounted. The inner shell has foot portion for mounting to the print circuit board to provide a connection to a ground on the circuit board. Obviously, when a high profile connector having a mating portion located relatively far from the printed circuit board is in use, it is very difficult to connect such inner shell to the printed circuit board on the above-mentioned way.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.